The invention relates to a device.
It is based on a device described in European Patent Disclosure EP 0 254 944 B1. In this known device, the drive mechanism of the feeler roller and the drive mechanisms of each of the two creels each need their own resetter. Each of the two resetters assigned to the creels can be switched over by a switch to the drive mechanism the feeler roller. When the machine is started up, the drive mechanism of the feeler roller is first supplied by the resetter that belongs to the creel in readiness at that time. Once the rotation of the feeler roller has stabilized, the drive mechanism is switched over to its own resetter. This connection continues until the machine is stopped.
A device for winding up yarns is also known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 391 101 B1, in which a separate resetter is provided for the drive mechanism of the feeler roller and for each of the drive mechanisms of the two creels.